exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vania Audecta
Vania Audecta is a rebellious agent and a member of the Unbent who struggled to return freedom of speech and action to the world of Cruciar. Story Vania, Freedom Fighter Not much is known about Vania's early childhood but he was raised by Ariel Oderum for most of his life. He adopted his mentor's way of thinking and soon became one of his most trusted lieutenants. In a kingdom oppressed by the merciless Dhanosian Orthodoxy, he began performing missions of sabotage, attacks on members of the warlike Dhanae Gladius, and inciting revolt. However, one day, he crossed the path of the elite paladin Nathan Anagma who worked for the Gladius, and who defeated him. As Nathan held him prisoner, Vania spoke to him about the hidden truths of the Church and the way he was used. Eventually, after several days and conflicts, Vania ended up being freed by a remorseful Nathan, the pair escaping. For my Leader Vania traveled alongside Nathan and his companions, leading them to Ariel and allowing them to perform missions in order to increase Ariel's influence, helping him with his objectives. However, eventually, Vania's subversive actions ended up attracting the attention of Nathan's old teacher Ordalius. The merciless man declared an assault on the Unbent fortress, killing all of Vania's friends. In a vengeful rampage, Vania rushed to the Church's headquarters, fighting Ordalius and seemingly killing him, then challenging the church leader as well. After a complicated conflict and the intervention of Lucianel Omnihil, the church itself began to crumble, and forcing Vania's group to escape. Vania then came face to face with Ariel, who had survived the massacre of the Unbent. As Ariel reveals himself as a Holy One, Vania, seeking to draw the truth from him, attacks his own leader. The resulting battle absorbs the group within the corrupted paradise of Aedenia. A Hero's Pride In Aedenia, Vania helps the rest of the group face the dangers that threaten their path. When they see Ariel, also absorbed into Aedenia and slowly corrupted by Alruna's magic, Vania stays behind and defeats one-on-one what his master has become, allowing Ariel to survive. The master encourages his apprentice and thanks him. At the end of the assault, as the calm slowly returns to the kingdom, Vania, now declared a hero, stays with Ariel and helps him with recovering, the pair promising to make sure that no one will ever oppress Cruciar again. Appearance Vania is a youg man with spiky black hair, held back in a ponytail, emerald eyes and a thin, smug face. His usual facial expression is a careless smile. His build is quite slender. He dresses in a green coat, with silver patterns as well as several medals that show his worth as an Unbent. The crest of the Unbent is proudly displayed on the back of his coat. He wears a white shirt underneath this grey pants, similar to jeans, and brown leather boots. Personality Vania is rough, impulsive and quick to react, and has a hard time following orders - unless they are given by the only person whose authority he respects, the rebellious Ariel. He does little to hide his emotions and is extremely extroverted : when happy or satisfied, he is playful and teasing, but when angered, he can be extremely agressive. Vania is however defined by courage and loyalty, and would never betray someone who helped him, neither would he forget a promise. And with Vania's impulsiveness, recklessness and lack of care for himself, he would do anything to repay a debt no matter how high the cost or danger. Powers * Enhanced Agility: Vania is extremely quick and agile, able to jump from building to building without effort. He was also easily able to keep up with Ariel in both battles despite Ariel knowing how to teleport. * Weapon Mastery: Vania possesses a pair of strange weapons similar to rapid-firing miniature crossbows, which he nicknames Quicksilvers. He is the only individual known to be able to use them efficiently and at his full potential, is able to fight a enhanced Holy One using only these guns and his magic. * Elemental Manipulation: Vania has a talent for Wind, Fire and Thunder elemental manipulation, and can manipulate to a great extent. A mage by heart, he is able to enchant his weapons, strike with pure elemental power, or even perform greater elemental feats such as summoning a lightning-imbued tornado or Plasma meteors. Storylines * Paradise Lost shows Vania's journey from rebel to hero. Trivia * Vania's design is inspired by eighteenth century pirates. * Vania Audecta is an anagram of Venta Audacia which roughly means in latin "Courage of the Wind" Navigation Category:Character Category:Cruciar